Cigarette smoke contains over 4,800 chemicals, 69 of which are linked to causing cancer. Smoking cigarettes can lower life expectancy by 13.2 years for men, and 14.5 years for women. In the United States, cigarette smoking causes over 440,000 deaths per year. According to the America Lung Association, smoking is one of the most prevalent sources of preventable death worldwide.
Quitting smoking and vaping is notoriously difficult. It is estimated that 52 percent of smokers try to quit smoking. However, 90 percent of smokers that attempt to quit smoking relapse. Many aids have been developed to quit smoking that are less harmful than cigarettes. For example, nicotine patches and nicotine gum have proven helpful in quitting smoking.
Additionally, electronic cigarettes have been developed as an aid to quit smoking by providing a less harmful source of inhaled nicotine. Instead of burning nicotine and other chemicals like convention cigarettes, electronic cigarettes vaporize a mixture of nicotine and volatile chemicals. This nicotine rich vapor may be inhaled from the cigarette. The vapor does not contain many of the harmful carcinogens that are contained in cigarettes.
However, despite these aids the failure rate of smokers trying to quit smoking is remarkably high, while the death toll is ever increasing. Thus, a profound need exists to implement an improved method to help smokers quit smoking.